


Everything

by McDrogo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrogo/pseuds/McDrogo
Summary: What if Daryl had slowed down before opening the door at the funeral home? If he’d taken a moment to think through his exchange with Beth to hear what dangers were waiting behind the door?**reposting from another fanfic site—making my transition over to AO3 😍😍—formerly posted as McDrogoinaNewWorld**
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally did my own attempt at a Bethyl! I've been wanting to for a long time and finally just did it :) thanks for reading--hope you enjoy!!

Scene: Funeral Home: Kitchen

He couldn’t find the words, but she understood. Somehow he knew she would, he may be older then her in years but she was far more fluent in this emotional mess than he was.

“Oh...” was all she said. Suddenly he felt his stomach hit the floor... not sure if it was a good oh or bad oh. Given his lack of experience in this arena he couldn’t read her voice.

Once he finally got the courage to look her in the eyes, those bright hopeful blues, he knew it was a good oh.

*rattle rattle*

“I’m givin that damn dog one more chance.” He growled as he got up, almost thankful for the break in tension he’d created.

“Daryl?”

He stopped in the doorway, sheepishly looking back to her.

“Be nice.” She smiled softly.

“Pfft.” He chuckled as he made his way to the front door.

*rattle rattle*

“Ya, ya, I heard ya.”

He stopped with his hand on the door handle, reliving the brief moment that he’d just shared with Beth. Could there be something more between them? All this time together, from her daddy’s farm, to the prison and now... running in no particular direction. She was just some girl at first, beautiful but sad... and he was all caught up trying to be the man he knew he could be, instead of the one he’d been forced to be.

She could help him be that man... a better man... it wasn’t an easy task, pulling a Dixon from the edge, but she’d done it. Not scared off by his gritty exterior and harsh manners.

“Mmmmmmm...” He was pulled from his thoughts by the all too familiar sound of the dead.

“Shit.” He whispered, looking through the peephole at the walkers outside. He slowly latched the deadbolt, a futile gesture but a force of habit.

He backed away slowly, trying to remember which floorboards creaked as he crossed into the parlor and blew out the couple of candles they’d left lit.

‘Stupid, piano playing, candles lit... what’d you forget it was the fucking apocalypse...’

As he crept back to the kitchen he put out all the lights.

“Dar..”

“Shh” he cut her off, fingers to his lips. He pointed to the door as he threw his crossbow over his shoulder. She nodded, quickly defaulting into survivor mode.

He started to pack the food in his bag, taking the cue she did the same. He was so close to her, he could smell her natural scent, sweet and intoxicating. He was distracted for a moment until she looked up at him, catching his stare. She grinned, tucking a loose hair behind her ear as she looked away.

Daryl went to the back door, all clear. He didn’t want to run again, but instinctively he was ready.

Beth softly grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, “Do we have to run?” She whispered.

He exhaled, looking around the room, considering their options. Turning to face her, he grabbed both of her arms to be sure he had her attention.

“Follow me.” He whispered and she nodded.

He readied his crossbow, leading the way slowly through the kitchen towards to main door where he could hear the moans intensifying.

When they reached the base of the stairs, he motioned for her to go up first. She slowly ascended as he moved silently backwards up the steps, eyes always on the door. At the top he led her to the bedroom that overlooked the graveyard. Luckily the moon was bright, lighting the clearing from the house to the tree line.

He exhaled again, a sigh of relief this time. It wasn’t a herd. A few stragglers drawn by the music and light.

Beth pulled back the curtain next to him, entering his space again. “Thank God.” She said under her breath.

“I was stupid... I shouldn’t ‘ve made you play. Fuckin’ brought them straight to us.” He berated himself in a hushed growl.

“I shouldn’t have started in the first place, this is my fault.” Even whispering, he could hear her voice shaking.

“Nah...It was nice.” He was still watching out the window but he could feel her eyes on him.

“Thank you. It was careless... but thanks.” She made her way to the bed, sitting slowly, anticipating the creaking sound of rusty springs. To her relief, it was an old futon, tacky, but more than enough right now.

He sat next to her, no more than 6 inches between them. Quickly becoming aware of his own awkwardness, he shifted a little further away and laid back onto the bed.

“We should stay up here tonight. In case they break that door down... rest of the place is locked up tight. If they make it in, we go out the window and down that flower thing...”

“The trellis?”

He couldn’t help but smile, of course she knew what that was called...

“Mmhmm, then head south to the tree line. Got it?”

“Ok.” She said, looking around the room.

“Just gotta be quiet... maybe they’ll wander off after that damn dog.”

“Daryl...” she mused, pushing his leg in faux frustration.

Her touch sent a wave through his stomach that took him by surprise. He’d been genuinely scared for a minute. Scared of losing what they’d found, what they’d shared for a moment... and her above all. Before he could stop himself he reached for her, softly and slowly rubbing her lower back. Getting lost as his fingers caught the ends of her hair.

When she turned her head, he pulled his hand back and inhaled sharply, trying to play it off by chewing on his thumb while staring at the ceiling.

“That’s a nasty habit Daryl.” She said softly.

“Guess that fits.” He grumbled defensively.

“That’s not what I meant.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. All of these new emotions and impulses were flooding his mind and body. Every part of him was telling him to run, but he knew he wouldn’t. He’d never run from Beth. He sat up, taking his hand from his mouth, now finding the floor between his boots very interesting.

She was still watching him closely. When he wouldn’t look at her, she slid closer to him, her knee brushing his thigh. She could see the sensitive man beneath the harsh shell and she felt her heart ache. They hadn’t really had time to think, let alone process what was evolving between them. Concerned she’d actually hurt him, she reached for his hand. He let her take it, slightly letting his guard down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that... it was a joke. Or... I dunno, just something to say.” She was getting nervous in the silence that had once been so comfortable between them.

“It’s fine.” He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Daryl?” She waited... then took a steadying breath, “Daryl, why won’t you look at me?”

“I dunno...” he shrugged.

He knew why...

“No, you’re not doing that again. Please look at me.” She suddenly seemed so much older. Confident in what she was asking.

“If I do, I dunno what might happen after.”

She smiled, “Well, you don’t know till you try.”

He could feel her kindness and warmth beaming at him. Against his better judgement, he turned his head towards her and their eyes met.

“Hi.” She said sweetly.

He scoffed, “Hey.”

“Thank you.”

“Pfft, for what? Almost losing the first real place we’ve found in weeks?”

“No, for having faith we could stay.”

“It’s prob’ly a bad idea... I should get ya away from here.”

“Daryl, stop.” She spoke firmly yet soft and kind. “Why do you do that? When I try to tell you something nice you start tellin me how wrong I am.”

“It ain’t you...” He shook his head.

“I know what I said before about you not caring... about not letting people get too close... I was mad... But it’s kind of true, right?”

He stiffened up, maybe he had read this all wrong. Another screw up in a long line of screw ups. He started to pull his hand from hers when she gripped it harder, not letting him shut down.

“No, listen to me. I mean, you don’t let people get too close because you care... letting people in is hard because that means they can hurt you. I know you’re hurting... I can see it. I am too.”

He looked at her hand, her grip stronger than he expected, and found himself rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She could read him better than he wanted to admit.

“What I’m trying to say is... please.”

He looked up at her, confused.

“Please don’t shut me out...” she started to tear up, the exhaustion of living in the woods, running for their lives finally catching up with her, “I need you.”

Need. Not want, need. He didn’t want to be her consultation prize. Almost instantly she realized how he had taken what she’d said.

“Not like that Daryl. Why are you making this so hard?”

“Dunno what you mean.”

“Bullshit.”

Surprised, he looked up at her, a fire burning behind the tears. He felt his chest tighten and realized that he hadn’t given her enough credit. It was all right there in how she looked at him. Not 'need' out of necessity... he wiped a tear from her face.

For a moment his hand lingered on her cheek, as it did she brought her hand up to hold it in place, closing her eyes and taking in the intimacy of such a simple gesture. She kissed the palm of his hand, her eyes shot open realizing what she’d done. It had just seemed so natural, she surprised herself at her forwardness.

When she saw his eyes, his blues meeting hers, she felt a rush of warmth through her body. He gently pulled her towards him, giving her every opportunity to pull away or stop him. But she didn’t. Both not knowing just how nervous the other felt in that moment.

When he kissed her, she melted. She didn’t expect to, but it just felt right. Not like the boys she’d been with before, clumsy and awkward. His kiss was soft and kind, in tune with her movements and giving as much as he was taking.

She climbed onto his lap, legs straddling him, never breaking contact. Their kisses becoming more fevered and desperate, his hands wandering up the back of her shirt, pulling at her skin.

She could feel him, the need building between them. He wouldn’t be her first, but she knew this would be very different. She tried to push her insecurities out of her head, running her hands through his hair, gently tugging as she kissed his neck. She moved her hands down his chest to his belt.

“Hang on...” he grabbed her hands. “Hang on.” He exhaled, trying to steady himself.

If he’d followed his impulses he wouldn’t have stopped her, he would’ve laid her down and claimed her as his. But he knew she deserved better than that. She leaned back, confusion and embarrassment creeping onto her face.

“Wha... why? What’s wrong?”

“No, no no.” The corner of his mouth smirked, took her face in his hands, pulled her forward and kissed her.

“Ain’t nothin wrong. Ok?”

She nodded, “...Ok.”

He let out a soft laugh. “We got to be careful. May have to run. Can’t be trippin over clothes to get out the window.”

She exhaled, knowing he was right. Nodding, she ran her hands gently down his torso and he let out a shiver. Their eyes met and he kissed her deeply, erasing any doubt that he was doing this for any other reason than for their own safety. He’d always protect her, putting her needs before his own. It was part of what she liked most about him, his intense need to take care of those around him. Contrary to what he might say, his actions spoke volumes.

She curled herself into his chest, taking him in. His musk a mix of leather, cigarettes and dirt. A potentially unfortunate combination on someone else, but on Daryl it was comforting and warm. His arms were so gentle around her, the scruff on his face brushing against her head as she felt him softly kiss her. Even with the walkers at the door, she felt safe for the first time since the prison, and let herself relax, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth take care of business... in more ways than one. 😆
> 
> ...I regret nothing... I’ll just see myself out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things...  
> 1\. I’m clearly not a bow expert, so let’s just roll with it.  
> 2\. I’m like 99% sure the math is solid, but if it’s not... let’s be real, no one is reading this for my math skills.
> 
> Without further ado, a few zombies and... Smut smut smutty smut smut. 😍🤣
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was cutting through the curtains, illuminating the dingey, moth-eaten room around her. It was the best sleep she’d had in months. As she roused, she had flashes of the moments they’d shared the night before. She felt her cheeks flush as she smiled and covered her face with her hands. What had almost happened... what could still happen... the fluttering excitement in her stomach was so foreign. She hadn't thought that she’d live long enough to feel this way about anyone again.

But ‘again’ didn’t seem right... this was more intense, a deep feral desire that was new to her. It had all escalated so quickly... but then again, as she replayed memories in her head, maybe not. Shared glances and brief words over their time together... the tension that would settle in her chest as she watched him leave on runs only to feel it noticeably release once she heard the rumble of his bike enter the prison gates... the feeling of relief that he had survived outweighing any sadness that her boyfriend had died... sharing the burden of the loss of their family after the prison... like pieces of a puzzle, she began to put together their history. Slowly she realized that maybe it was not so surprising after all.

A soft knock at the door brought her back to the moment. She sat up as he slowly made his way to the bed.

“Mornin.” She said a little sheepishly, pulling her legs to her chest and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Mornin.” His gravelly voice hitting her core and sending a warm pulse through her as he sat at the edge, setting down a few packaged snack bars and a bottle of water between them.

She knew he wouldn’t be the overly affectionate type, his lack of forwardness in the daylight was expected and oddly comforting. She scooted next to him and began pulling her boots on.

“Are they still there?”

“Mmhmm. I counted 11, same as last night. We’ll need to draw’em out slowly. Figure you can position yourself on the roof out this window with the bow...” he motioned as he made his way to pull back the curtains. “I’ll draw them out on the ground, it’ll be like hittin fish in a barrel... I’ll handle the rest.”

“With just your knife? I don’t know that I’m fast enough with your bow yet...” she met him at the window, arms lightly grazing.

“Nah you’ll be alright. Plenty of room to back up if I need’ta.”

“Alright then.” She said with a manifested confidence.

“Eat somethin’ first, I’ll be back when it’s time.” He crossed to the door like a man on a mission.

Missing his closeness immediately, she asked the first question that came to her mind, “You’re not gunna eat?” Cringing at her lame attempt to make him stay. 

He grinned, “Already did. Not all of us can sleep till 10.”

Her jaw dropped with embarrassment, “What?! Daryl how could you let me sleep so late? I’m sorry!” She was whispering her shock, not really feeling all that sorry for the rest she had clearly needed.

He walked back to her and, surprising them both, put his arm behind her, pulling her close. She let out a small gasp, her palms landing on his chest.

“Don’t be sorry.” He kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned into it, grasping his vest with both hands.

“Eat, I’ll be back.” And out he went. She let out a deep exhale, grinned to herself and did as she was told, ripping open a protein bar.

About 10 minutes passed before he returned, bow and bolts in tow.

“I’ll help you get out, you should be able ta’ brace yourself against the gutter to reload. Just, promise me one thing...” he paused as he gave her a side eye through his hair...

Knowing she wasn’t going to like what came next, she took the bait, “Ya, what’s that?”

“Don’t fall.” He smirked, still looking out the window.

“Ya, ya, ya. You’ll see, you won’t even have to take any out, I’ll handle all of them Brando style.” She joked, lifting the bow like a machine gun.

“Hmmph. You mean Rambo?”

“Obviously.” She smiled. He took in her beauty. It was refreshing to see her smiling that way. Like the world wasn’t shit and like they weren’t about to do something stupidly dangerous.

“Alright then, Rambo, ya ready?”

She nodded and he opened the window, climbing through first to check the stability of her perch. Once it had apparently met his standards, he motioned for her to follow, limping slightly as she maneuvered through the window. Once she was set, he went back through the window to go out the back door. She took a few deep breaths, checking and rechecking her aim and repositioning her bolts for easiest access.

He carefully made his way around the house, coming up behind the graveyard via the tree line and approached the small group of walkers from behind. He dipped out of her line of sight, drawing the first walker out by driving his knife into the skull of one at the back of the pack. The commotion caused the walkers to start to turn towards him, stumbling into each other as they fell down the steps.

Daryl walked backwards quickly, giving the best distance he could for Beth to take a shot. 

Her first bolt went through the neck.

“Shit!” She reloaded as fast as possible, 12 bolts left.

Her second shot was a direct hit, taking out the walker behind her first attempt. Figuring Daryl could handle the one she’d missed, she focused on the trail of walkers behind them.

Daryl was slowly zigzagging through the tombstones while Beth took 4 more shots, only taking down 2 of the targets. There were still 6 left and her arms were getting tired from loading the bow. Frantic, she managed to shove her good leg hard enough into the bow to load the next few bolts, giving her arms a break.

Daryl had taken 3 down on his own, leaving the remaining 3 stumbling after him as he rounded the cemetery to head back to the house. She had 4 bolts left, waiting for Daryl to bring them closer so she wouldn’t waste the shot.

As he crossed in front of her, she could swear she saw him smile, like he was a kid playing tag on the playground. Just one more piece of his puzzle...

The next bolt snapped when she tried to load it, cutting her hand in the process. With one hand out, she stood to leverage herself against the bow, leaning against the awning and loaded another bolt.

When she took aim, the blood from her hand made her grip slip, forcing her to almost drop the bow narrowly grasping it’s strap before it fell. In catching it, however, she lost her footing and fell hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Luckily her boot had wedged into the gutter, stopping her from sliding off the roof.

“Beth!” She heard him yell, but she couldn’t form words yet, still trying to catch her breath.

“Beth dammit, answer me! Now!” He barked at her.

“Ya!” She managed to cough out, slowly rolling to one side to sit herself back up.

She scanned the graveyard, seeing the scattered walkers finally laid to rest, letting out a heavy sigh she felt a sense of relief. They had survived. Again.

He made his way back to the house, bolting the back door closed and sprinting up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Before she knew it he was next to her, slightly pale and winded.

He removed the bow from her death grip, and she winced from the pain in her hand.

“Oww... the bolt broke... I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“What’d I tell ya bout sayin sorry to me?” He dismissed her apology as he wrapped her hand in his bandana.

She scoffed, “Hey, at least I didn’t fall off the roof.”

“Small miracles, huh?” He joked. “Alright, inside, let’s see what else you might’ve busted not fallin’ off the roof.”

“Hey, I did good. Did we get them all?”

“Almost.” He looked past the large tombstone and after swiftly loading his bow, he hit it square between the eyes.

“Alright let’s go Rambo.” He helped her up and back through the window.

He sat her on the bed as she flinched at the hand she’d leaned on. He went to her pack and pulled out the water canteen and bandages they’d found downstairs. He removed his bandana and as he delicately cleaned her hand and rewrapped it, she just watched in amazement. This is the same man casually gutting snakes and possums... handling plenty of walkers with only his knife... and here is the same man, gently taking care of a cut she definitely could’ve managed herself. Sure as hell wasn't her first injury, and it wouldn’t be the last in this world. But she liked watching him take care of her, it was another side to him she’d seen only glimpses of in the past.

“What?” He asked, feeling her eyes on him.

“Nothin.” She smiled. He sat on the bed next to her.

He smirked at her, “Alright Rambo, how’s your back? Feel like ya broke anything?” She stood slowly, turning and pressing on her ribs, he was watching intently, waiting for her to react from any pain. When she finally did, he lifted her shirt and began light probing around for the culprit.

“Ahh!” She yelped.

“Sorry... hang on.” He ran his hand along part of her back, looking for signs of a broken rib, she inhaled sharply when he found the sensitive spot again.

“Good news, pretty sure it ain’t broken. Bad news, you’ve got one hell of’a bruise cookin.”

She turned to face him, his hands tracing lightly above her pant line as she moved. The slight tickle of his finger tips sent chills down her spine. From her vantage point she could see all of him, just gazing up at her. His blue eyes peering through his messy bangs. She lightly brushed them away from his forehead, revealing a much younger looking man. Running her good hand gently around his face, tracing his hairline to his scruff and ending at his lips. She felt him inhale sharply and took some joy in pulling the reaction from him. His fingers continued to caress her exposed back and around to her stomach.

He gently kissed her thumb when it reached his lips, never taking his eyes off of hers. She leaned down slowly, softly kissing his rough lips that gave immediately, pulling her in tight for more. She climbed onto his lap yet again, less concerned about what dangers could be outside. He pulled her close, kissing down her neck, his hands running wild under her shirt.

She climbed off of him, stepping backwards while keeping eye contact. Slowly she lifted her shirt over her head, her long blonde hair falling onto her soft form. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He watched in awe as she carefully removed her boots and stepped in between his legs, presenting her midsection hoping he’d get the hint. He did, kissing her stomach gently he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them to the ground.

Climbing back onto his lap, she removed his vest carefully and began to unbutton his shirt. He just watched, taking in the beauty in front of him, somewhat in shock of what he was experiencing.

Once she’d removed his shirt she reached for the bottom of his tank, but he stopped her. 

“You ain’t gotta... I mean there’s...”

She stopped his rambling with a kiss and then, making sure she had his attention with her eyes meeting his, she reassured him, “Daryl... we all got scars.”

With that he let her remove his last layer of protection. She inhaled, seeing the collection of scars and wounds he’d endured over the years and gently tracing around the scar from the bolt he’d taken at her daddy’s farm so long ago.

He was sure she’d be disgusted, regret taking things this far and he’d have to accept that. But she didn’t. Instead she pushed him back and kissed each scar she saw, taking great care to show him just how much she wanted every part of him as she reached the waist of his pants. She stood, unbuckling his belt, as he helped slide them off, leaving only their undergarments between them.

“You sure bout this?” He asked boyishly as she crawled back onto his lap. Scared of the answer but needing her to be sure.

“Ya, I’m sure. I just want you, Daryl.” She said it with such heart wrenching sincerity that it made his breath catch. 

With that permission he pulled her down on top of him, unclasping her bra with one hand and holding her face with the other. The intensity of his lips on her body was building, his need for her becoming hungry and animalistic. Tossing her bra to the side he found his way to one breast, taking it in his mouth she moaned gently. Licking and sucking at her nipple, he massaged the other with his free hand working her nipple to a hardened peak. Beth began to grind against him, hardening him with every move. His need to feel more of her inspired him to flip her onto her back when she let out a yelp.

“Oh shit, Beth.” Suddenly remembering her bruised back, he pulled his hands back, certain he’d just ruined the moment.

“It’s ok.” She smiled, inviting him to resume his intentions.

He took a deep breath and slowly kissed down her torso to her panty line where he began to gently rub her aroused nub over the thin, dampening fabric. The sensation took her breath away, her hands grasping at his hair and he found himself taking a carnal joy in watching her writhe in pleasure from his hands. Moving himself back up her body, he paid close attention to her subtle shifts and breaths while he kissed gently along her neck until he reached her lips again.

When she felt him pull his hand away, she let out an unintentional whimper, causing him to smirk into their kiss which only made her chase his lips more fervently. Their tongues caressing, she let out a surprised exhale as she felt his hand move smoothly under her underwear, his callused finger resuming his tender attention. He leaned back, needing to see her, to know that he wasn’t crossing some line they couldn’t come back from. When she opened her eyes, and blue met blue, she couldn’t help the blinding smile that took shape. Daryl let out a soft, disbelieving laugh, not bothering to hide his own happiness at their current situation. 

He slowly leaned back down, giving her a gentle kiss that was a stark contrast to what was happening below her waist. His thumb took over caressing her sensitive nub, as he traced her center with his finger, teasing her entrance. He let out a growl at finding her wet and ready for him. As he worked his finger into her warmth, he felt a surge of possessive want flow through him. Beth mewled and pushed her lips into his, running her fingers through his hair, grasping at the roots and pulling him closer, ignoring the sting of the cut in her hand. Her movements making it clear that she was as happy to be with him as he was with her.

He had her teetering on the edge, her hips chasing the friction of his hand, so close to falling over that he could feel her walls fluttering slightly around his finger. Adding a second finger, he felt his own want aching in need of friction, needing to feel her come with him inside of her. But, unlike in his past experiences, her pleasure took his focus. He felt her breath hitch, as her body tensed and then shuddered, letting out a whimper, her climax stealing all thoughts from her mind as her nails dug into his scalp.

After a brief moment, her hands made their way to his underwear, pawing at the elastic for him to remove it. “Daryl...” she moaned with a hint of desperation as he pulled them off, then quickly helping her wiggle free of her own. Crawling back over her, he leaned on one elbow as he positioned himself at her opening, letting the head of his cock slowly coat itself with the wetness that had accumulated, pressing against her entrance without going further. He brought his other hand to her face, gently pushing the hair from her eyes, letting his hand land next to her shoulder, bracing himself as he took her in. Beth opened her eyes again, blushing under his intense gaze. She put her hands on either side of his face and gave him a flirtatious grin, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones, urging him to continue. He reached back down and immediately found her exposed nub, causing her to moan in delight as he teased her aching center with his cock.

She was already so close to coming again, just from the pressure and his skilled hands, but she wanted to feel him first. Crossing her legs behind his back she pulled him closer, grinning and kissing his lips. He allowed himself to enjoy every second of sliding into her wet, warm center. The ecstasy he felt entering her was more than he’d ever experienced before, taking a moment to relish in it as he filled her to his hilt. His deft fingers began their enrapturing movements, and feeling like he was everywhere at once, she moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting slowly, pushing her towards the edge again.

Within what felt like only moments, she was there, her body practically begging him to do the same. He let out an almost pained growl as her walls constricted around him taking his last bit of self control with it, and as she moaned, the fevered passion of their bodies climaxed almost in synch.

After taking a moment, Daryl gently rolled them so that she was laying on his chest, both out of breath and still reeling from what just happened. He ran a hand up her back, catching her hair and running it through is fingers mindlessly. He continued his gentle caresses, feeling her grin into his chest, he kissed her softly on the crown of her head. At this she moved her hands to rest under her chin, across his chest, as she slowly blinked her eyes open, still grinning wildly, her hooded eyes met his.

“Hey.” He said softly, the gravel in his voice heavier than usual.

“Hi.” She replied, blushing slightly, biting her lower lip.

She slowly traced her finger tips over his chest, mapping his skin again, softly caressing the gentle man she’d just given herself to. In that moment she knew that this was something so much more than anything she’d experienced before... and for Daryl, it was everything.


End file.
